Conventionally, cable spools are often passive and offer no functionality beyond a round body that a cable may be wound around in order to store the cable until it requires unwinding. The process of winding and unwinding cable within spools requires flexibility and optimization in order to provide quick and efficient access to the coiled conduit provided on the spool. Additionally, the release of the cable and the ability to remove the cable from the spool, stop the cable from being removed and rewind the cable are all important characteristics to be considered in an optimal cable spool configuration.